The Darkness Before the Dawn of Wisdom
by gomababe
Summary: The sequel to worst to worst. It continues the adventure where we left off in the Bukamon Village.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
And so it Starts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only the single character Roshrowmon.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Worst to Worst'. Please read the aforementioned story first, as this one is a continuation of that plot line. Please read and review and enjoy the fic.  
  
The digidestined were still in the Bukamon village, clamouring to hear what Kari had to say about the 'Dark Ocean' and the danger they were all in. Tentomon walked into the hut while T.K and Davis were having an argument over Kari's mental health, while the others looked on with disdain. He cleared his throat so that the others knew he was there, few took any notice. Cody, Tai, Matt and their Digimon did though.  
  
"Hi Tentomon. what brings you here?" Cody asked his green eyes surveying the insectoid Digimon's face for any sign of expression. Tentomon grinned,  
  
"Hello Cody. I came to tell you lot that Izzy woke up a couple of minutes ago, he's just gone back to sleep, but he appears ok." Cody's face lit up with a smile,  
  
"Really Tentomon that's great. As you can plainly see T.K and Davis are having another. disagreement." He motioned over towards the two older teens, who were almost at each other's throats.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what that's about." Tentomon muttered. Cody sighed,  
  
"It's better not to." Kari noticed Tentomon talking calmly to Cody. She smiled as she walked towards them, forgetting about T.K and Davis' fight.  
  
"Hello, Tentomon. How's Izzy?" she asked genially. Tentomon grinned again at Kari's question,  
  
"He's just fine, he woke up before I came here, but I think he's gone back to sleep again." He replied in an even voice. Kari smiled,  
  
"I'm glad about that." She sighed, "Because I need to talk to you guys about something really important." Tentomon and Cody gave her a quizzical look as Tai and Matt approached them.  
  
"Tell us what Kari? You've already told us about Daemon and Dragomon's plans to get out of the Dark Ocean." Tai said in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah, then T.K and Davis started arguing about my mental health before I could finish!" Kari snapped. Tai stepped back a bit; his sister may be kind and gentle, but boy did she have a temper.  
  
"We're sorry Kari, I'll got separate those two before they kill each other and get the others to listen to you again ok?" Matt said in a calm voice. Kari beamed at him,  
  
"Thanks Matt, I'd appreciate it 'cause this is really important." Matt nodded as he went over to T.K and Davis and physically tore them apart by their collars.  
  
"Enough! The two of you are acting like you belong in kindergarten! Get your lazy butts over there and listen to what Kari has to say!" he yelled as he dragged them both towards the window where Kari was standing; her arms crossed loosely across her chest. T.K and Davis shot death glares at each other, but didn't say a word as they sat in the semicircle the others had formed around Kari. Both crossed their arms defensively and refused to even look at each other. Matt and Tai sighed; it was going to be a long night.  
  
"You said you had something important to tell us Kari?" Gatomon asked curiously. Kari nodded,  
  
"You know how I said that I was taken to the Dark Ocean by the Scubamon earlier," the others nodded for her to continue,  
  
"Well there was a more significant reason behind that than to tell me what Daemon and Dragomon were planning." she paused to let the others take in what she was saying.  
  
"Well, what was it?" Gomamon asked tentatively, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer he guessed, judging by Kari's body language. Kari sighed,  
  
"You know about the shield to protect the digital world from the evil and dark forces Azulongmon told us to "give up" our crests for?" she asked, the older kids nodded, while the younger kids listened intently.  
  
"Well Daemon's found a way to destroy it. by breaking one of the crests that holds the entire shield together." She sighed. The older kids were stunned; they had been told about the consequences of breaking the shield through breaking the crests, and that breaking one that held the shield together would unleash the worst of the darkness. T.K gave Kari a concerned look,  
  
"Which one was it Kari?" he asked quietly. Kari looked into T.K's azure blue eyes and sighed again.  
  
"It was the Crest of Knowledge. The Crests of Light and Hope are apparently too strong for Daemon to even touch, let alone break." Kari explained her voice barely above the volume of a whisper. Tentomon looked shocked and appalled at the statement,  
  
"You mean Daemon actually broke the Crest of Knowledge totally?" he asked, his anger rising and sparks crackled between his antennae.  
  
"Yeah, but Tentomon you must calm down. There's nothing we can do about it at the moment." Kari sighed. Tentomon reluctantly calmed down and sat quietly, waiting to hear what Kari had to say next.  
  
"Anyway. the reason Izzy ended up so ill was because Daemon poisoned him through his crest, and some sort of tree sap to make us all think that it was just a natural illness. His flunky Roshrowmon made Izzy swallow it one night while everyone else was asleep and he was on his own."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. The Scubamon told you this?" Yolei asked incredulously.  
  
"And who's to say we can trust them anyway? You know they tricked you the last time." Gatomon exclaimed. Kari gave a heavy sigh,  
  
"Yeah they told me. they said they'd overheard Dragomon and Daemon's plan about two days ago, too late to be of any real help to us. But I wasn't the only one there. Izzy was too, in spirit at any rate." She added seeing the confused looks she was getting,  
  
"They helped us both out of there when I'd snapped Izzy out of his little flunk before Dragomon sensed my light. I say that since they did that we should trust the little guys." Yolei snorted while Gatomon scanned Kari's eyes for any sign that the Scubamon were controlling her. T.K stood up,  
  
"Ok then Kari, I believe you. They didn't like Dragomon anyway, so I say we help them." He said, casting Kari a warm smile. Davis stood up and faced the blond haired, blue eyed boy,  
  
"Oh yeah T.L? And who's to say that they didn't trick you with that view huh? For all we know those freakazoid Digimon could be controlling her to say that!" he yelled, T.K was about to give him an answer when Kari's voice rang out like a bell.  
  
"That's enough! Will the pair of you just quit it? I appreciate the concern and all, but the two of you are just total jerks when it comes to it!" she stormed out of the small hut, to the centre of the village, several Bukamon staring at her as she went. The two boys just blinked, while Tai whistled with awe.  
  
"Whoa. Talk about bottled up emotions." He muttered, the others agreed with him. Matt stopped the two younger teens from following Kari out of the hut,  
  
"You two have done enough damage as it is. leave her be. She'll have calmed down by morning, hopefully." Matt sighed. T.K and Davis hung their heads in shame. The others just left them to get ready for bed. Gatomon being the exception since he followed Kari out of the door. The digidestined children fell into an uneasy sleep, pondering all that Kari had told them that night. The lights in the village were slowly turned out one by one.  
  
To be continued  
  
As before, please R&R it would of great benefit both to yourselves and me. Take care luv gomababe 


	2. Broken Crests and Broken Hearts

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Broken Crests and Broken Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: To all those annoying reps of Toei animation, I do not own Digimon. I am only using the characters to give my own story and share my ideas with others. I'd buy Digimon off you if I had the money. but I don't so I just have to settle for this.  
  
Author's note: This chapter is for you Lar_Lar. a gift for my appreciation for the idea behind the story title. Thanks a lot darling, please keep posting. Luv gomababe  
  
Izzy woke to bright sunshine streaming through the windows of the hut he was in. He got up and stretched, yawning widely and grinning. It was a beautiful day, but as his hand brushed against the cool metal of his tag, his smile faltered.  
  
"I wonder if Kari's told the others about the shield?" he wondered aloud, Tentomon came into the hut at that moment rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Good morning Tentomon." Izzy greeted, trying his best to smile again, and failing badly. Tentomon noticed this,  
  
"Morning Izzy. Are you feeling all right? You're not getting ill again are you?" he asked anxiously as he seen Izzy finger his tag. Izzy looked up,  
  
"No Tento. I'm fine. Has Kari told you what happened in the 'Dark Ocean' then?" He asked quizzically, his eyes shining with curiosity as usual, but this time they were tinged with sadness. Tentomon nodded,  
  
"Yeah she did," he hung his head, "We should have realised there was something up when Gatomon and Patamon said they could sense the negative energy the 'Dark Ocean' produces so clearly." Izzy bent down to his partner's eye level,  
  
"Well, that wasn't anybody's fault. Even I thought I was just coming down with a bug of some sort at first." He assured the bright red insectoid Digimon. Tentomon looked up,  
  
"Really?" he asked, "Well I suppose it wasn't that obvious to the rest of us." Izzy smiled.  
  
"I guess not. Where is Kari anyway? I need to talk to her and Ken about something." He asked, wondering where the others were. Tentomon blinked,  
  
"Well Ken is in the hut just across from here with most of the others. Kari ran off after Davis and T.K had a. disagreement over her mental health and whether she was being controlled by the Scubamon." Izzy snorted,  
  
"If, by disagreement, you mean an all out war between those two, it's no wonder she ran off. I could never stand Matt and Tai's arguments, let alone arguments between those two." Tentomon looked at his human partner with confusion,  
  
"But you never ran off when Tai and Matt started arguing. you just opened your laptop and started working on those hieroglyphs we found on File Island." Izzy grinned,  
  
"My point exactly." He stated as comprehension dawned on Tentomon. "Anyway, enough about that. I'll go and get Ken, then I'll go looking for Kari." Tentomon nodded as he led Izzy towards the hut he'd been sleeping in the night before.  
  
In Marineangemon's hut, meanwhile, Kari was sitting eating breakfast with the little pink angel guardian of the Bukamon Village.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me sleep in here last night Marineangemon, I was sick fed up of those two arguing over me all the time." Kari sighed as she finished her bowl of smoked fish and local seeds and fruit. Marineangemon nodded in understanding,  
  
"It's quite all right Kari, I welcome visitors, especially ones like your friends and yourself." He said gently, his sea green eyes meeting Kari's chocolate brown ones. Gatomon sighed with content as she put her now empty bowl to the side,  
  
"Marineangemon, your food is delicious." She complimented, "Send my compliments to the chef." Marineangemon chuckled lightly as Gatomon lay back in Kari's lap.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He turned to Kari again; "So Davis doesn't believe that we should trust the Scubamon?" he asked innocently, "Why?"  
  
"He thinks they're evil just because they happen to live in the Dark Ocean." Kari sighed, "I appreciate his concern, but it's a little too much for me to handle when he gets defensive."  
  
"I see, carry on."  
  
"Well, Davis and T.K have never really seen eye to eye. I think it's because of Davis' jealousy of my close friendship with T.K. but that's all it is between us, friendship. I don't want to ruin it by getting romantically involved with either of them, but their intentions seem to clash with mine." Gatomon looked up at Kari, understanding gleaming in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"I know how you feel there." She sighed,  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Veemon and Patamon seem to show the same sort of 'friendly' rivalry that T.K and Davis do. but not to the same extreme." She explained, "I sorted it out by telling them both that I just wasn't interested in their advances and they left me alone. They're the best of friends now."  
  
"So how did they take it at first?" Kari asked, managing to stifle a giggle at the thought of a love struck Patamon and Veemon arguing with each other over Gatomon's love for either of them." Gatomon giggled as she remembered,  
  
"Ok so this really isn't that funny, but it is kinda cute. Patamon left and bawled his eyes out for a full two hours, while Veemon just gave me those huge puppy eyes, begging me to reconsider. I. discreetly told him that I just wasn't ready for a relationship with and had to go and comfort Patamon and explain the same thing to him." Kari snorted with laughter,  
  
"Just what do you mean by 'discreetly' Gatomon, 'cause I'm getting the distinct impression that you weren't all that gentle with Veemon." Gatomon grinned,  
  
"You're right, I just gave him a good kick up his tail end and told him to get lost for a few years." She giggled. Marineangemon shook his head as the two females before him doubled up with laughter. He looked out of the window,  
  
"If you ladies will excuse me." He said, "I need to go and check the village perimeter and see how the Child of knowledge is." Kari and Gatomon acknowledged that they'd heard him; before talking about how they would deal with Davis and T.K and any secret crushes the two of them might have had before.  
  
Izzy entered the hut with Tentomon, to discover most of the other digidestined present eating and talking pleasantly amongst themselves. He looked down at Tentomon quizzically,  
  
"Oh hang on a minute, I'll see if I can find us some spare bowls, and find out if Tai's finished everything off before we got here." Tentomon replied to his friend's silent request.  
  
"Right thanks Tentomon. I'm going to talk to Ken while you get that then." Tentomon flew off to the table situated on the opposite wall, while Izzy walked around the others looking for Ken.  
  
"HEY! Izzy! You're up!" Tai yelled unnecessarily, causing those sitting next to him to jump and lose half their breakfast in the process. He received some very annoyed glares,  
  
"Hey, Tai! You didn't need to yell." Matt commented angrily looking down at his empty bowl. Agumon just blinked in surprise and confusion. The others looked up to see Izzy shaking his head to get rid of the ringing sound in his ears.  
  
"Like Matt said, Tai. You didn't have to yell, I think the entire Village heard you, not to mention some community several miles away." He muttered. As everyone else greeted Izzy warmly, and considerably more quietly than Tai had, Izzy took a seat next to Ken. Tentomon arrived shortly after with a bowl of fruit and seeds intermixed with some sort of fish.  
  
"Thanks Tentomon." He said to his partner, taking the bowl from his claws. "Hi Ken, how are you this morning?" he asked the younger boy genially.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. you?" he asked nervously,  
  
"I'm all right. but I do need to talk to you about something. But first thing's first. where's Kari?" Ken blinked with surprise. Izzy wanted to talk to him and Kari about something? He shook his head,  
  
"We don't know where Kari is. she ran off last night." Izzy interrupted,  
  
"Yeah Tentomon told me about it." He sighed, "I was kinda hoping she'd tell someone where she went. but I guess not."  
  
"Well, she was kinda mad t the two of them."  
  
"I suppose so." Izzy sighed again as he began eating.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to us about anyway?" Ken asked tentatively, half-knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Mostly the 'Dark Ocean'. I mean I know that you and Kari are the most closely connected with the place, but I just need some questions answered. It'll be better if Kari's there as well." He assured the dark haired boy. Ken nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Ken, I doubt that either Daemon or this other guy he's teamed up with will actually try to attack you and Kari." Wormmon assured his partner. Ken looked down at the caterpillar like Digimon gratefully,  
  
"Thanks Wormmon, but it's not just that," He sighed, "it's the fact that they could escape, you heard Kari last night talking about that shield thing right?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't really understand it."  
  
"We'll ask Kari and Izzy about it later then." Ken continued eating, an uneasy feeling lurking in the back of his mind.  
  
In the 'Dark Ocean' Daemon clasped his hands together with glee,  
  
"Yes, it's working. The shield will fall and together, Dragomon, you and I can rule the worlds with darkness." He laughed almost insanely. Dragomon nodded,  
  
"Yesss, and there's nothing the digidestined can do about it." He hissed. The two evil Digimon laughed in unison, their voices blending together perfectly; causing the Scubamon to cower in fear as a dark mist blocked Daemon and Dragomon from view.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please R&R people, this story is only going to get better. 


	3. Questions Asked and Truths Revealed

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Questions Asked and Truths Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: grr. I hate doing this every time I have to post a chapter. Takes a deep breath. O.K then folks I don't own Digimon, Toei animation does, lucky. people.  
  
Author's note: In response to Babyshiro's comments: Izzy may LOOK as if he's over his depression, but in actuality he's really not. I mean did you really think I'd leave the depression thing at that? Please! He's been taken to the Dark Ocean against his will by Daemon and his crest {which is supposed to be protecting the DW from this kind of evil} has been totally broken. I will develop this further in later chapters. Also, I never really believed the Scubamon to be evil as such. They belong in the Dark Ocean, yes, but they hate Dragomon and want to overthrow him in the only episode we see them. They only kidnap Kari so she could help them. This opinion has been portrayed in this fanfiction for a reason, which you will see in later chapters.  
  
In the meantime, however, enjoy the fanfic. {sorry it's a little short.}  
  
Marineangemon had checked all around the village's perimeters and could find nothing too disturbing, save the presence of the 'Dark Ocean'. He floated towards the hut where the majority if the digidestined were sitting talking to one another about the previous days events. As the pink angel Digimon continued to look around, he noticed Izzy sitting next to Ken, talking about the shield that protected the digital world from the darkness that threatened to destroy it.  
  
". Well you remember what we told you of our previous adventure in the digital world, ending with Apocalomon right?" Izzy asked when Ken voiced his confusion over the whole 'Shield' thing. Ken nodded in reply,  
  
"Yeah I do. he sounded bad enough. What happened that you were all called back to the digital world?" he asked in a confused voice. {P.S. people; I don't have a clue as to the real reason. So this is my version of what happened, it's my fic ok, so no flames about this please. PPS I'm from Scotland so they never got around to letting us know that over here.} Izzy rested his chin on his hands as he replied,  
  
"I was getting to that," he said casually, "Well we were summoned by Gennai again to get rid of another evil Digimon that had appeared from behind the 'Wall of Fire'. We were extremely glad to see our Digimon again and help protect the digital world, so we naturally agreed to help. The enemy we ended up facing was one of our worst nightmares come to life, Psyslickomon. He had the power of all the Dark Masters combined and then some."  
  
"What happened when you finally met up with him?" Ken asked quietly, his voice filled with obvious awe. Izzy frowned a little,  
  
"We tried everything, and nothing seemed to work. Even with the two megas on our side we were losing. badly. But somehow Tai managed to awaken his crest again; this helped Wargreymon to become stronger. The same happened with Matt and Metal Garurumon. Each of our crests started to glow, one by one, ending with Kari. she started glowing like that time we fought Machinedramon and gave all of our Digimon enough strength to defeat Psyslickomon." Izzy paused for a moment as he noticed Marineangemon floating in the doorway. Ken turned to see what Izzy was looking at.  
  
"Huh? Marineangemon, what are you doing here?" Tai asked in a confused voice.  
  
"I was coming to see what you lot were doing. it's just out of curiosity, nothing more." He replied innocently, "Besides," he added, "It's something I do every time we have guests. I like to make sure they're all right."  
  
"Thank you Marineangemon, we're all fine, including Izzy." Mimi beamed at the small angel Digimon. Marineangemon smiled at her,  
  
"You're very welcome Child. I mean Mimi." He corrected himself. Kari had asked him the previous night to call everyone by their names; it made everything less confusing for the digidestined and their partners. Mimi and Yolei smirked at one another then began giggling. Marineangemon decided to ignore them as he had done Gatomon and Kari earlier that same morning. He turned to Izzy, who was looking at Marineangemon expectantly. The angle frowned a little as he looked at the child of Knowledge from the doorway. Izzy wore a confused expression on his face at that, but Marineangemon said nothing directly to him.  
  
"I must take my leave for now digidestined. Please let me know if there's anything else you need." He smiled at the others as he floated back out of the door, casting Izzy a worried glance before he left for his own hut in the centre of the village. Tentomon blinked in confusion,  
  
"What was that about?" he asked Izzy, his confusion amplified by his voice. Izzy shook his head,  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly, "It could mean any number of things." He muttered; but he alone knew the truth. Izzy may have looked as though he'd gotten over his encounter with Daemon rather quickly, but inside he was still scared and hurt. and lonely. No one else had had to go through this before. On the outside he was pretty much himself, but inside he was crying out for help. But Marineangemon seemed to sense that in him, and part of him was glad for it, while the other tried to dismiss the angel's worried glance as something else.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry that was so short, but I've got a load of reports and write ups to hand in for Friday and I want them finished by tomorrow so I don't have to panic come Friday morning. Please read and review this chapter as soon as possible and I'll get the next one up as quickly as possible. Thank you.  
  
Luv gomababe 


	4. Movin On?

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Moving On  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei animation does  
  
Author's Note: It's going great so far, please keep reading and reviewing. There's not been much humour in this story so far so I thought I'd lighten the mood before I made it even darker than the last time... bwah ha ha... the joys of being the author. ;0)  
  
Ken waved a hand in front of Izzy's face,  
  
"Earth to Izzy, come in." he called. Izzy blinked for a moment before he realised that Ken had been trying to regain his attention for the last five minutes. He quickly shook his head,  
  
"Sorry about that Ken, I must've spaced out again." He apologised, "Now that's something I haven't done in ages." He added thoughtfully. Tentomon snickered,  
  
"Yeah the last time he did that was when File Island split up. I swear Mimi almost hit him with his laptop when he rescued Mimi and myself from Centauramon and then went back to those hieroglyphs." Gomamon gladly joined in the conversation, to get away from Joe; who was beginning to sniff and sneeze and complain about his allergies flaring up again.  
  
"So that's what happened." He exclaimed, I thought Mimi was just mad 'cause Izzy was just... there." He chuckled. "Or that Izzy didn't see her absolutely 'charming personality' shine through." Gomamon directed this last comment towards Joe, who was drinking a glass of water. He spluttered at that last comment and turned a deep shade of red Gomamon rolled about on the floor giggling, while Izzy smirked a little. The other guys were making fun of the poor guy while the girls that were there just began giggling girlishly. Ken and Cody just raised their eyebrows. Cody because he thought the older kids were being childish, while Ken just didn't get the joke.  
  
"I'll get you for that you little..." Joe chased Gomamon out of the door in embarrassment. While the laughter died down, Izzy sneaked out of the little hut.  
  
He passed by several other huts, with happy and content Bukamon inside, chatting away merrily. Izzy sighed heavily and walked to the outskirts of the village. The river ran next to the village's outer perimeter, weeping willow like trees lined the banks on both sides, with a gap leading into the village for easy access. The sunlight from above filtered down to the ground below, only the centre of the river receiving the benefit of full sunshine, while the edges were bathed in a translucent green. Izzy sat on the riverbank, his head hanging,  
  
"I wonder where I fit into all this." He wondered, "Everyone seems so sure about what to do and how we should do it but me." His fingers lightly skimmed the surface of the river, welcoming the refreshing coolness. What looked like a dragonfly flitted out onto the river's surface, the light catching it's bluish green hue for a moment, before it was snapped up by a fish leaping out of the water. Izzy fought back fresh tears as his hand ran over the cold metal of the brass Tag, inside of which the now lifeless Crest of Knowledge resided.  
  
"Knowledge... yeah right! I don't even know who I am anymore, let alone anything else." He thought, remembering the day it had first helped Kabuterimon to digivolve into Megakabuterimon. He had given up his curiosity to Vademon so that he and Tentomon wouldn't keep falling into that pit that had appeared out of nowhere. It was through Izzy's selfishness that had caused Tentomon to de-digivolve into Pabumon, his baby stage. Izzy still hadn't forgiven himself for that, even though Tentomon had forgiven him a long time ago. His shoulders slumped as he leaned over to pick up a single, flat stone. Izzy held it in his hand for a moment before flicking it across the water's surface.  
  
"... 3, 4, 5, 6! Hey you're pretty good, but I want to see you try to beat my record." Came a soft sing song voice from right behind him. Izzy turned to see Gatomon and Kari walk towards the river and sit next to him.  
  
"I honestly don't know what it is with you humans and your fascination with water... you're not from underwater you know." Gatomon purred as she gazed at the ripples that Izzy's toss had created. Izzy gave a small, unnoticeable sigh before he turned to the two females smiling,  
  
"Well, you might not be interested in this... but... there is a theory about humans evolving from the same ancestor as whales and dolphins, but we stayed on land." He explained, "It may explain a few thing." He added. Kari laughed lightly, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness and contentment.  
  
"You never answered my question." She pouted playfully. Izzy felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as he realised he hadn't.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." He apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "To answer it though, what is your record?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"Don't let her realise the truth." His brain urged, as Izzy fought to keep up his little charade until Kari went away again. Kari shrugged,  
  
"It's only a total of ten skips in a row." She answered in a slightly tired voice. Izzy raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Really, you managed ten? Are you actually telling me the truth here Kari?" he asked accusingly, a smirk playing on his face, a genuine smirk at that.  
  
"Yep." Kari boasted, "Go ahead, ask Tai if you want. He'll definitely let you know that I'm not lying... Besides, I don't think he's like it too much if he found out you were accusing me of lying." Izzy blinked a few times.  
  
"You're right about that, it's probably better to let you have the benefit of the doubt... I don't exactly have a death wish here." He laughed outwardly, but in his mind he grimaced.  
  
"Not now!" he thought firmly. "I only need to keep this up for a while anyway... so don't even think it... concentrate on fooling the others into believing you're fine."  
  
"Of course you don't Izzy... now are you going to take up that challenge or what?" Kari asked impatiently. Izzy grinned as he picked up a suitable stone and began flicking it across the river.  
  
In the 'Dark Ocean' Daemon and Dragomon waited patiently for the portal between the world they were trapped in and the digital world to open.  
  
"Maybe we should enjoy some entertainment while we wait." Daemon suggested.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Dragomon hissed menacingly. Daemon smirked,  
  
"How about a little battle between Gatomon and Metalcyclonemon?"  
  
"Summon him then you fool, I'm getting bored."  
  
"All right already." Daemon closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning Metalcyclonemon and Gatomon locked in a deadly battle. In the digital world, there was a dark movement beneath the river's surface...  
  
To be continued.  
  
What do you lot think about that idea then? Please read and review, the next chapter will be coming to a computer near you {sorry was at the pictures at the wekend}. 


	5. Bitter Disappointments

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Bitter Disappointments  
  
I don't own Digimon, got it? Good.  
  
Author's Note; sorry I took so long to update but here's the next chapter as promised, it's hard to write or come up with any ideas when you're sick and are worried about deadlines. shakes head anyway on with the fic!  
  
Gatomon sat down; her back resting against a tree trunk, watching Kari and Izzy lazily. It had been a long time since the digidestined had had any rest from battling the dark forces.  
  
"Those two sure look happy to finally get some rest." She mused, a smirk playing on her face. Gatomon sighed contentedly.  
  
"I wonder... Kari never told me about any guys that she's interested in at the moment." She thought, looking over to her human partner. A sudden chill went up the cat's spine and the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. Gatomon cast a worried look around the riverbank. Kari and Izzy suddenly stopped their little competition as they too looked around the scene warily.  
  
"Gatomon," Kari called, "Do you sense something?" she asked in a worried voice. Gatomon nodded,  
  
"Yeah I do... I think it's something that might want to attack the village."  
  
"If that's the case, we should go and warn the others." Izzy suggested; his dark eyes flashing a little as he looked at the river. Kari nodded,  
  
"We should warn Marineangemon too, it's his village that's in danger." She suggested. Izzy gave a curt nod. He gave Kari a questioning look as her eyes widened in horror. Izzy blinked as he turned to look behind him. Metalcyclonemon reared his metallic head as he roared,  
  
"Kari, Izzy, go back to the village! I can hold this guy off till you get the others here!" Gatomon yelled over the noise. Kari didn't hesitate and grabbed Izzy's wrist as she ran back to the village. Gatomon was covered in a bright white light as she digivolved,  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... ... Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!" the angel cried as the bright white arrow of light left the equally bright bow. The arrow found its mark and Metalcyclonemon screamed in fury.  
  
"Metal Heat Wave!"  
  
Kari dragged Izzy to the centre of the village, towards Marineangemon's hut. The pink angel Digimon looked up in mild surprise,  
  
"Kari, Izzy... what are you two doing here?" he asked, confused. Kari panted for breath, while Izzy took in his surroundings.  
  
"We... got attacked... by... a strange... water Digimon. We think it might want to destroy your village." Kari gasped as her breathing slowed. Marineangemon's sea green eyes widened with horror,  
  
"What level would you say it was?" he asked, clearly wanting to protect the Bukamon to the best of his ability. Izzy turned to him,  
  
"I'd say it was at least an ultimate, but most likely Mega." He said, his brow furrowed with concern, "Angewomon's trying to hold him off..." Marineangemon blinked,  
  
"But she's only an ultimate level... she could get seriously hurt."  
  
"Angewomon is a tough Digimon Marineangemon... I'm sure she'll manage to hold that... thing off for a while yet." Kari responded calmly. A crash was heard from the river. Izzy turned to look out of the window,  
  
"Or then again... maybe not." He said in a saddened voice. Kari rushed to his side to see Metalcyclonemon crashing through the trees towards the village. Angewomon was nowhere in sight. Kari gasped in fright. Izzy grabbed a hold of her hand and took her to the others. Kari looked back at Marineangemon, who nodded,  
  
"You should go and get the other digidestined, I may require some help." Kari stood her ground for a couple more minutes, until Izzy tugged her hard enough to drag her to the hut where the others were still sitting.  
  
"Hey, what's going on out there?" Davis asked, bewildered as Izzy barged in through the door, Kari in tow.  
  
"There's a rather mad Mega level water Digimon attacking the village... Don't ask me what for though." Izzy explained. Tai looked down at Izzy's hand, which was still holding Kari's. He gave Izzy a disapproving look. It didn't go unnoticed by neither Izzy nor T.K and Davis. Izzy quickly let go of Kari's hand, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Yolei and Mimi gave Kari one of those 'what were you really doing earlier?' looks. Kari and Izzy had no time to explain because at that moment Metalcyclonemon decided to crash into the hut the digidestined were staying in.  
  
"KAHUNA WAVES!" came a cry from directly behind the viral water Digimon. Marineangemon floated in mid air, a very mad look upon his face. Tai turned to the others,  
  
"Well, I reckon the little guy needs a little help. What do you say guys?" Tai asked, his eyes lighting up with a smile. The others cheered, but Kari looked to the river,  
  
"Where are you Angewomon?" she asked no one in particular. Izzy heard Kari's question,  
  
"I'm sure Angewomon's all right Kari... tell you what Megakabuterimon and myself will go looking for her while that Digimon is kept busy with the others ok?" Izzy reassured her. Kari gladly nodded,  
  
"Thanks Izzy I'd appreciate that." Izzy turned to his partner,  
  
"You ready Tentomon?" he asked, the bug like Digimon nodded as the usual bright light of digivolution engulfed him,  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to..." Izzy's digivice whined then went dead. The broken Crest of Knowledge kept glowing, but much paler than before. It was almost lilac. Izzy bit his bottom lip,  
  
"Should've know that wouldn't work." He muttered more to himself than anyone else. Izzy kept the tears back as he mounted Kabuterimon, just behind the head. Kari frowned lightly at Izzy's disappointed expression; she had expected a more emotional response, especially for something like this.  
  
"Come on Kabuterimon. We'd better find Angewomon before the others notice we're gone." Kabuterimon took off, heading in the direction of the river. Unfortunately for them both, Metalcyclonemon, who had spotted them, attacked them.  
  
"Metal Heat Wave!" Kabuterimon was knocked to the ground; Izzy rolled off him, groaning slightly. Metalcyclonemon advanced on the vulnerable digidestined and Digimon. Izzy's eyes widened with fear as the Water Digimon prepared his attack.  
  
"Metal Heat Wave!" Time seemed to slow down for Izzy as the attack sailed towards him. He could hear the worried cries of his friends, but they seemed so far away and distant. Izzy gasped as Kabuterimon suddenly landed in front of him, blocking the attack. The attack hit Kabuterimon full force and caused the giant bug Digimon to fly into a tree several metres away. Slowly Kabuterimon dissolved pixel by pixel, into data. Time sped up again, as Izzy rushed to his partner's side, tears streaming down his face from his dark eyes. T.K looked at the scene with sympathy; he knew how Izzy felt, it was hard to lose someone that close to you.  
  
"At least he'll get reconfigured nearby." T.K sighed to himself, shaking his head. He was about to turn his attention to Angemon when; Metalcyclonemon sent another attack in Izzy's direction.  
  
"Metallic Sparks!" T.K gasped as the attack hit the golden data stream, leaving Izzy unharmed. The data disappeared into oblivion. Izzy swayed on the spot before hitting the ground with a thud, his face pale and clammy looking. T.K looked at his partner, whose face was contorted with anger. The other Digimon were acting in the same way. Just then a cry was heard from the direction of the river,  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon's attack hit Metalcyclonemon's metallic hide hard and shattered a piece into data. Kari looked up joyfully to see her partner bathed in a soft pink light. The female angel smiled at Kari before turning to Angemon,  
  
"I saw what happened... How could any Digimon do that?" she asked bitterly. Angemon shook his head,  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "But he must be stopped before he causes any more damage." The angels nodded as they digivolved again,  
  
"Angewomon digivolve to... ... ... Magnadramon!"  
  
"Angemon warp digivolve to... ... ... Seraphimon!" The pink Dragon and the blue armoured archangel floated side by side, Marineangemon joined them. All three angels glowed with a golden light as they released their most powerful attacks at Metalcyclonemon,  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!"  
  
"HEAVEN'S ACCENSION!"  
  
"APOCALYPSE!" the three attacks converged on each other and exploded on impacting Metalcyclonemon's metal armour. The viral Digimon was deleted immediately. The digidestined looked up at the three Mega Digimon with awe as Magnadramon and Seraphimon de-digivolved into Salamon and Tokomon respectively. Kari and T.K picked their exhausted partners up and hugged them. Tai looked at Marineangemon with confusion,  
  
"How did it take three of you, we usually only need one Mega with the rest as Ultimates to defeat a single mega like that." Marineangemon shook his head,  
  
"He was too powerful... besides I never thought that any Digimon would be mad enough to obliterate a destined Digimon like that. Metalcyclonemon was mad... he had to be stopped."  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what do you think? Please continue to R&R. 


	6. How can Sorry Ever Mend a Broken Heart?

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
How can sorry ever Mend a Broken Heart?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. There nice and simple. I also do not own the song named above, it belongs to Michelle McManus' recording company.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Lar_Lar. Thank you so much for the inspiration behind this idea. Thank you!! On with the fic now  
  
The digidestined looked over the damage that Metalcyclonemon's attack had caused to the Bukamon village. A few more courageous Bukamon poked their heads out of their huts, before beckoning the others out. Kari headed over to where Izzy lay and tried to shake him awake.  
  
"Izzy, wake up... Izzy?" Kari laid a tentative hand on Izzy's forehead, to her surprise Izzy didn't have a fever, his forehead was cold and clammy. Joe crouched next to both younger digidestined,  
  
"Kari?" Joe began, but Kari interrupted him,  
  
"He's not feverish... It's more like he just collapsed from exhaustion than anything else." Salamon and Gomamon gazed at the unconscious Izzy and sighed. Joe gave the two Digimon a quizzical look,  
  
"What's the sigh for?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Gomamon looked at Izzy again,  
  
"He's out because Tentomon isn't here." He explained his voice unusually tense. Joe just looked even more confused. Salamon explained further,  
  
"We're all linked to our partners right?" Joe and Kari, and most of the others nodded, they understood that much. "Well because Tentomon got deleted back there, the strain on the spiritual link must have been broken... made worse 'cause the Crest is broken as well." T.K crossed his arms, giving Salamon a slightly distrusting look,  
  
"I don't want to accuse you or anything Salamon... but this sort of thing never happened to me when Angemon got deleted by Devimon way back when." He said, incredulously Salamon heaved another sigh,  
  
"You don't understand T.K... Tentomon got deleted."  
  
"But he'll be reconfigured in Primary Village right?" Tai asked slowly, not liking the way the conversation was headed. He looked towards Marineangemon who was floating just behind him, shaking his head in sorrow,  
  
"That's just the problem... Tentomon isn't going to get reconfigured. The Data that would have made that possible was deleted by Metalcyclonemon's attack." The little angel Digimon hung his head as his words sank into the digidestined. Most stood in shock at the new development, while Mimi and Yolei started crying, along with Biyomon and Palmon. Kari's eyes misted over as she gazed at Izzy's still form,  
  
"Poor Izzy, he's getting it really bad right now isn't he?" she whispered, "Why are Daemon and Dragomon so desperate to hurt him in particular?" Joe laid a hand on Kari's shoulder,  
  
"I don't know Kari... but they'll have a really bad excuse no doubt." He sighed, "We should get him indoors again, then start on repairing the damage that Metalcyclonemon caused." A familiar voice caught the attention of all the digidestined and their Digimon. Everyone gave a collective gasp as they looked upon Gennai.  
  
Gennai gave a low chuckle at the stares, his light blue eyes catching the sunlight. His features hardened as he looked over towards Izzy, however.  
  
"I noticed that something was seriously wrong in this area... so I came to investigate. It seems as if things are more serious than I anticipated." He said sadly. Davis nodded,  
  
"Yeah, apparently the Crest of Knowledge is broken and on top of that Tentomon just got deleted." He said sadly. Gennai looked up suddenly,  
  
"What?" he almost shrieked, he looked towards Marineangemon who just hung his head again. Gennai sighed as he ran his hand through his light brown hair.  
  
"Would you children please come with me to my home... we need to figure out what we're going to do about Daemon and Dragomon." The digidestined gave each other worried glances, wondering why they had to go to Gennai's home. They eventually agreed, though grudgingly, after discussing the situation amongst themselves. Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and once again carried Izzy on his back, this time to Gennai's home.  
  
The digidestined had remained silent throughout their trek through the thick forest, the only sounds being those of the natural fauna of this area calling to each other and the river flowing along beside them. Gomamon was swimming alongside the others in the river. He was too traumatised by the recent experience with Metalcyclonemon to even try to lighten the mood. Eventually the group came to a halt at the bank of a large lake in the middle of a clearing. The younger digidestined gave Gennai a confused look; they couldn't see any houses around the lake. The older digidestined, including T.K and Kari waited patiently for Gennai to open his 'porch door'. The younger kids gasped as the water in the lake parted, revealing a set of stairs, leading to the centre of the lake. Gennai trooped al of the digidestined down the stairs, the waters closing behind him as he entered last. The younger digidestined were taken aback by the huge villa situated at the bottom of the stairs. Gennai grimaced as he opened the door and led Garurumon with Izzy on top of him to a secluded room. Tai led the others to the briefing room, where a discussion immediately started on what Gennai had brought them here for.  
  
"I say he's found some way to help us out." Mimi suggested, gaining several nods from the younger kids, Sora, Palmon and most of the younger destined Digimon. Tai and most of the older kids disagreed, however,  
  
"Oh come off it!" Tai yelled, "He's worried about the shield failing and he's brought us all here in hopes to mend it before its too late." This argument gained support from all the others. Gennai entered just as the argument started to get heated.  
  
"Stop it now!" he snapped, this unusual outburst caused everyone to silence themselves at once. Gennai sighed with regret,  
  
"I sorry I snapped, but this situation has got out of hand." He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to ease his migraine. He looked to Kari,  
  
"Kari, Izzy's awake again, he said he wanted to talk with you about something." Kari blinked with mild surprise. Tai started to get ad again,  
  
"Why just Kari?" he said, beginning to get annoyed. Gennai sighed,  
  
"He never said... Kari I suggest you go. Izzy did say it was urgent." Kari nodded and left the briefing room  
  
The room was dark, only a small sliver of light shone through the curtains. Kari entered the room nervously. As she looked to the window, she saw Izzy silhouetted against the curtains.  
  
"Izzy? You wanted to see me?" she asked quietly. The shadow only nodded. Kari went to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She guessed Izzy had been told about Tentomon, judging by his forlorn body language.  
  
"Izzy..." she sighed, "I'm really sorry about Tentomon." Izzy looked up, his voice cracking,  
  
"Sorry... you're sorry? Kari there's no need for you to be sorry, it's my fault not yours." He sobbed. Kari awkwardly put an arm around his shoulder,  
  
"I don't know what else to say Izzy." She sighed again. She was about to say something else, when she heard Izzy singing softly in a low voice.  
  
"What can I say when words can't  
  
Make it better?  
  
What do I do when I can't forgive myself for  
  
What I've done?  
  
Where can I go where memories  
  
Aren't tearing me apart?  
  
How can sorry ever mend a  
  
Broken Heart?  
  
How can I hope when everything  
  
Is hopeless  
  
Why do I try when nothing I can do will  
  
Bring you back?  
  
Why do I dry my cryin' eyes when I know that  
  
Tears will start?  
  
How can sorry ever mend a  
  
Broken heart?  
  
You only ever treated me so kind  
  
Boy, I musta been stupid, out of  
  
My mind.  
  
I let you down one to many times  
  
Now where can I go where memories aren't  
  
Tearing me apart?  
  
How can sorry ever mend a  
  
Broken heart?  
  
How could I have messed it up so bad?  
  
Just throw away everything we had  
  
Look in the mirror don't know  
  
Who I am  
  
What can I say when words can't  
  
Make it better?  
  
What do I do when I can't forgive myself  
  
For what I've done?  
  
Where can I go where memories  
  
Aren't tearing me apart?  
  
How can sorry ever mend a  
  
Broken heart?  
  
Why do I dry my cryin' eyes when I know  
  
That tears will start?  
  
How can sorry ever mend a  
  
Broken heart?"  
  
As Izzy finished he collapsed into more sobs. Kari just held Izzy more tightly as she tried her best to shush him. Outside a lone figure stood at the door...  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? Once again thank you Lar_Lar for the inspiration behind this part of the fic. I hope to see you soon. Once again please remember to R&R. 


	7. Some Big Adjustments

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Some Big Adjustments  
  
Disclaimer: For the last f.. aquamon slaps flipper over mouth Aquamon- that's a bad word Ok, ok... I don't own Digimon, Happy Aquamon yes  
  
Author's Note: I'm on a roll people so please continue to read and review thanks. This is a confusing chapter if you're not careful so read carefully ok? Bye for now.  
  
There was a knock at Gennai's front door, much to the surprise of everyone in the briefing room. Gennai frowned as he opened the oak door to reveal Centauramon standing patiently waiting for Gennai to invite him in.  
  
"Centauramon... what are you doing here?" Gennai asked in a confused voice as he stepped to let the half horse half-human Digimon in. Centauramon cocked his head to the side as he entered,  
  
"Gennai, I'm only here to visit." He said in a voice that was just as confused as Gennai's. "But something is obviously bothering you, my friend. What's wrong?" his voice became worried as he gazed at his young friend's face. Gennai just shook his head,  
  
"We have a major problem concerning the shield and Izzy." Gennai explained in a quiet voice. Cetauramon's features darkened,  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with the balance of light and dark again... but I never thought about the shield... it isn't broken is it?" Gennai just gave a sigh and nodded, Centauramon gave a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Which Crest, or Crests were broken?" he asked tentatively, as he was lead to the briefing room by Gennai.  
  
"The Crest of Knowledge." Gennai whispered his voice beginning to crack from the stress. Centauramon sighed in sorrow,  
  
"That's one of the worst things to have ever happened... Is there any way we can heal it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Gennai shook his head,  
  
"It can't, not unless Izzy accepts that none of this is his fault, which I doubt he will for a good long time..." Centauramon gave Gennai another confused glance, Gennai noticed,  
  
"Tentomon was... permanently deleted in a battle at the Bukamon Village earlier this afternoon." He shook his head, "And Izzy's taken it much worse than even I anticipated." Centauramon grimaced,  
  
"But he needs a Digimon partner if our worlds are to be protected from the darkness of the 'Dark Ocean'... we need to find him a guardian of some sort."  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you Gennai," Cody asked in a soft voice, "But who is this?" he asked, not knowing who Centauramon was. Gennai noticed confused expressions on all the younger digidestineds' faces. Mimi was the one to explain who Centauramon was, much to the new kids' surprise,  
  
"Centauramon is the Guardian of the Temple of the digivice on File Island... Izzy and I met him when we intruded upon it when File Island was split up." She giggled lightly at Davis, Yolei Cody and Ken's expressions, "I must admit, that, not counting just after the battle with Apocalomon, I never expected to see him again." Centauramon gave Mimi a curt nod, a bemused smile on his face,  
  
"Hello again Mimi... you certainly have changed over the years... except for the fascination for the colour pink." He noted. Mimi gave a weak grin,  
  
"I know... but that's just me. What are you doing here anyway Centauramon?" she asked. Centauramon hung his head,  
  
"I was here to visit Gennai... until I found out about the problems you guys have been having." He sighed. Mimi hung her head at this,  
  
"Oh... it's been hard on everyone, but Izzy is obviously taking it the hardest, its his Crest that's broken and his partner that's been deleted... I can only imagine how hard that must be to cope; I'd have cracked by now." Most of the other kids nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think Izzy's already cracked." T.K muttered. Gennai agreed with him,  
  
"I think you're right T.K... he didn't seem to be taking the situation too well when I told him about Tentomon." The digidestined and their Digimon situated in the briefing room gave a collective sigh.  
  
"But we need Izzy to help fight Daemon and Dragomon... but without a partner, that's nearly impossible." Tai voiced what everyone had been thinking. Gennai frowned,  
  
"This sort of thing has only ever happened once before... with the very first digidestined." Gennai explained as he gazed at the very confused looks he was receiving.  
  
"So what did they do about it?" Yolei asked, pushing her glasses up the bride of her nose as they slid down. Gennai gave a shrug,  
  
"I don't really know, Azulongmon was the one who dealt with the first digidestined... but from what I can gather a totally different Digimon was chosen, not a similar one. Also that the Digimon didn't come from Primary Village, but that's all I know."  
  
"That's all right Gennai, I'm sure we'll think of something." Yolei smiled. Centauramon glanced back over to Mimi, who seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Mimi, what are you thinking of? You're never usually this quiet even when you're sleeping." Gomamon joked to try and lighten the dark mood hanging over everyone's heads. Mimi looked up at the seal like Digimon,  
  
"Oh nothing... just thinking about what kind of Digimon would suit Izzy best at the moment." She answered, "And that's hard, all the ones I keep coming up with are still in primary Village, you know like Leomon, Piximon etc." Gomamon nodded. Palmon thought about it as well when Mimi mentioned it. Suddenly she snapped her vines,  
  
"Got it!" she exclaimed. The digidestined, their Digimon, Gennai and Centauramon stared at the plant like Digimon sitting before them.  
  
"What?" came the question from everyone's mouth at the same time. Palmon smirked,  
  
"I just realised something... The situation is kinda depressing at the moment right?" Everyone nodded, Mimi scowled,  
  
"I am not having a Numemon, or even Sukamon and Chumon as part of the team!" she shrieked. Everyone face faulted. Palmon quickly shook her head,  
  
"No way! I wasn't even wanting to think about them..." she coughed to regain her composure, "No I was thinking more along the lines of... Centauramon." Palmon received a few stares at that suggestion,  
  
"But why me?" the Centaur stuttered, clearly taken aback by the suggestion. Centauramon had never thought of himself as a destined Digimon... not since his old partner had died anyway. Gennai, however, thought it was a great idea,  
  
"That's a good idea Palmon, Centauramon don't look so shocked! Yours and Izzy's personalities actually compliment each other pretty well." He explained, "And you're neutral, meaning that you don't know much about what happened before, although you know Izzy." He added. Centauramon sighed,  
  
"I guess so. But I only ever met Izzy twice, and he's depressed on top of that."  
  
"You'll manage, you had to put up Yoshi didn't you?" {A/N; I don't know any of the names for the original kids so I'm just making them up ok?}  
  
"I suppose, that kid was one of the worst when he was in a bad mood." Centauramon chuckled, but the seriousness returned after a few moments. "I'll look after the kid as best I can... but I can't digivolve through his digivice." He warned. The digidestined and their partners nodded, they understood why perfectly well. Gennai sighed,  
  
"Well I guess I should tell Izzy about this latest development of events..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think of that chain of events then? Please continue to R&R peeps, thanks luv gomababe 


	8. Overwhelming Emotion

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Overwhelming Emotion  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Digimon, is that clear enough for everyone?  
  
Author's note: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hop that doesn't detract from the emotions I'm trying to convey here. Please let me know if it's too short, or if it's ok. Thank you... now on with the fic.  
  
Gennai knocked quietly on the door to the room he had put Izzy in earlier, not wanting to disturb either Izzy or Kari too much.  
  
"Come in." Kari's voice called loud enough for Gennai to hear, even though it was hushed. Gennai opened the door to reveal Kari hugging a sleeping Izzy, and rocking him gently back and forth. Kari looked up,  
  
"Oh hello again Gennai, what brings you here?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Izzy too much. Gennai came in and closed the door behind him,  
  
"A matter that is of some importance to Izzy... but as he seems to be too exhausted to talk right now I'll leave it be." He answered, careful to keep as quiet as possible. Kari gave Gennai a confused glance,  
  
"What is it... if it's really that important you should tell him now."  
  
"It's about a guardian really, a Digimon that can help you guys fight with Izzy... You know a Digimon to protect him if he's in any danger." Gennai explained, careful to keep from mentioning the words 'replacement' or 'in place of' in case Kari thought about the wrong context. Kari nodded in understanding,  
  
"That would be helpful, our own Digimon seem to have enough trouble keeping one of us out of danger, I don't think any of them can manage two." Kari managed to extrapolate herself from Izzy's grip and lay him down on the bed into a more comfortable position, all without waking the older teen up. Izzy whimpered a little, but gave a small sigh and lay still again, the only sound for now being that of his light breathing. Gennai looked at Izzy with a sad frown,  
  
"What did he want to talk with you about?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the sleeping child of Knowledge. Kari sighed a little and looked to the window,  
  
"He never got around to saying... the second I mentioned Tentomon he broke down." She shook her head in regret, "Worst move I ever made."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Kari, it is going to take Izzy time to totally get over it." Gennai comforted, looking at Kari. The pre-teen nodded,  
  
"I know," she sighed, "but... since the shield is going to fail at any time, I don't know how much time he's got until Daemon and Dragomon..." Gennai held up a hand to silence her,  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He told her sagely as he stood up, "But right now we need to let him rest. He's had a rough enough time already." Kari murmured in agreement, following Gennai out of the door. Kari stole a glance back at Izzy as he lay sleeping peacefully before closing the door. Leaving Izzy in almost total darkness, save for the single ray of sunshine filtering through the crack in the curtains.  
  
Daemon cackled in delight as a portal slowly opened in front of him. Dragomon stood at his side, smiling evilly, his eyes glinting with malevolence.  
  
"Finally," he sighed, "for a moment I thought it wasn't going to work." He leered at a couple of Scubamon, who cowered at his glance. Daemon grinned as the swirling grey mist on the other side of the portal took on the shape of a dense forest.  
  
"Well, shall we go my friend? It's getting late... I want to find that insolent fool Gennai... and take my revenge on Ken for trapping me in here in the first place." Dragomon gave a chuckle of delight,  
  
"And I'll finally be able to extinguish the Light of the Digital World, Miss Hikari Kamiya. Then the worlds will be at our mercy. Lead the way..." Daemon and Dragomon laughed evilly as they walked through the dimensional rift between the 'Dark Ocean' and the Digital World.  
  
Izzy tossed and turned in the bed he was in, muttering indistinct words. Ice cold sweat trickled down his face as he continued dreaming,  
  
"No... Kabuterimon... can't go... ... ... KABUTERIMON!" he screamed as he woke up with a start, the sweat dripping into his eyes from his fringe. Izzy shakily ran a hand through his hair, looking around the bedroom, hoping against hope that Tentomon was there to remind him it was all a dream. Except that there was no Tentomon to comfort him. Izzy brought his knees up to his chest as he remembered that Tentomon had been deleted. He rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly,  
  
"Why... Why me? Haven't I been tortured enough?" he whispered between sobs. He continued on like this for at least half an hour, until a sudden chill caused him to shiver violently. Izzy looked up and gazed around the bedroom. The chill came again, twice as cold as before. His digivice started beeping quietly and his crest began glowing that sickly lavender colour. Izzy realised what these signs meant...  
  
"Oh no... not now... please not now." He muttered as he heard Daemon and Dragomon's evil chuckles reverberate throughout the digital world...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please remember to read and review peeps. The next chapter will be coming really soon. 


	9. Revelations

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
The Darkness before the Dawn of Wisdom  
Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only the ideas behind the Crest at the end ok?  
  
Author's note: I'm warning you lot now, this chapter is the longest I've ever written, so get the popcorn and drinks now... Please read and review when you're done, thank you. On with the fic now  
  
Kari woke with a start, breathing heavily. She could have sworn she heard evil laughter just then. Shaking her head, Kari made her way to the bathroom to rinse her face. She sighed as she padded her face dry, and gasped as she felt the ice cold tendrils of darkness wind their way around Gennai's home.  
  
"Oh no... They've escaped already. What do we do now?" she thought desperately. Abandoning all common sense, Kari rushed to her brother's bedroom. Tai was snoring peacefully, totally and blissfully unaware of the danger the digidestined were in. That was until Kari barged in the door yelling at the top of her voice,  
  
"TAI, GET UP!"  
  
"Huh... wha...? What's going on?" he asked sleepily, as he sat up, shading his eyes from the sudden brightness caused by the light in the hallway.  
  
"This is no time to be half asleep oni-chan!{A/N: that right?} We've got to get everyone up now!" Tai blinked with confusion; He hadn't heard that title since Kari was seven years old. Tai mentally shrugged to himself and gave a huge yawn,  
  
"But Kari, it's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked in a slightly annoyed, though brotherly, tone. Kari sighed in exasperation,  
  
"Tai... Daemon and Dragomon are out of the 'Dark Ocean' already... We need to wake the others up. Daemon's on his way here!" she shrieked, finally waking Agumon up. The yellow dinosaur's initial reaction to the intrusion was much the same as Kari's, much yawning and moaning about being disturbed. He did pay considerably more attention when Kari mentioned Daemon and Dragomon, however,  
  
"Kari's right Tai... We'd better wake the others and Gennai. Dragomon's probably on his way to get Kari as we speak." At the mention of Dragomon coming to hurt his 'baby' sister, Tai literally jumped into action,  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!" he yelled, "We need to get the others up!" Tai got himself dressed and ready in record time as he rushed out of the door to wake Matt and Gabumon up. Kari gave a little smirk,  
  
"That's one way of getting him moving, Agumon... thanks. Could you get Gatomon up for me? I'm going to get Ken and Izzy." She asked with a sigh. Agumon nodded and headed to Kari's room to get the cat like Digimon and warn her of the increasing danger her partner was in.  
  
Kari was in such a rush to get everyone else up, namely Ken and Izzy; she didn't look where she was going. As a result she ran headfirst into Centauramon,  
  
"Oomph... Kari, where are you going in such a hurry?" the centaur asked after Kari had backed up, rubbing her head. Kari quickly shook her head as she realised who she had run into,  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you... Centauramon? What are you doing up?" she asked in confusion. Centauramon blinked,  
  
"I thought I heard someone yell from down here. I was coming to check it out." He replied amiably. Kari blushed a little,  
  
"Sorry that was me getting Tai up... at least it worked on someone else though... Daemon and Dragomon have escaped form the 'Dark Ocean'." She explained, face still a little red from embarrassment. Centauramon looked on with shock,  
  
"They're here already?" he stuttered. Kari just nodded, "This is bad," he muttered, hand resting on his chin, much the same way as Izzy's did when he was thinking. Kari sighed again,  
  
"I know... listen why don't you get Izzy and Gennai up? We need to figure out what we're going to do." She suggested. Centauramon looked up,  
  
"No need." He nodded down the hall to where a terrified Izzy was walking next to Gennai. Gennai explaining about Centauramon just to keep the teen's mind occupied. When Izzy just responded with a shiver Gennai sighed. He looked up,  
  
"You sensed it too then?" he asked Kari, knowing that the young girl  
standing before him would sense the dark energy long before anyone  
else. Kari just nodded, staring sympathetically at Izzy. She knew the  
feeling that the evil energy created within her. She knew that Izzy  
would usually try to remain as calm as possible, but the prevailing  
circumstances seemed to have blown the wall, that Izzy often tried to  
hide his emotions behind, away. Gennai sighed again as he led the  
small group down the hall to the briefing room again.  
  
As Gennai opened the door, he noticed that all the other digidestined  
and their Digimon partners were already seated, waiting patiently for  
the rest to turn up. Cody, Yolei, Davis, Armadillomon and Veemon  
yawned widely, despite their best efforts. Gatomon ran into Kari's  
arms,  
  
"Kari, are you all right?" she asked nervously. Kari just nodded,  
  
"Yes Gatomon, I'm fine." She replied, "But I am worried about Izzy."  
She added in a whisper. Gatomon nodded in recognition of that fact,  
  
"I know, we all are." The cat Digimon sighed. Her ears perked up as  
Gennai began talking,  
  
"I'm sorry that we have to have this meeting so late... but I'm sure you  
all know why by now." Gennai waited as the digidestined and their  
partners gave indications that they knew why the meeting had been  
called. He continued,  
  
"We need to find some way of..." he was abruptly cut off by the sound of  
water crashing against the shore. Gennai's face visibly paled as he  
realised that Daemon and Dragomon had already found them. Evil  
laughter echoed around the villa as Daemon and the dreaded Dragomon  
crashed through the eastern wall.  
  
"You pitiful fools... you couldn't stop us even if you tried." Dragomon  
hissed menacingly, his black eyes intent on the Child of the Light.  
Gatomon jumped in front of Kari in a protective stance. Dragomon  
chuckled,  
  
"Silly little pussy cat... You can not protect her now." Daemon had his  
fiery eyes upon Ken, lust for revenge clearly obvious in his gaze,  
  
"Well Ken, it seems as though we meet again... I told you I would be  
back."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ken yelled, "I've done nothing to you, except from  
lock you in the 'Dark Ocean'... which is where you belong you fiend!"  
Ken hissed as he backed up to stand next to Davis.  
  
"Hey, Ken. Wanna take this joker out?" Davis asked, his characteristic  
smirk lighting up his features.  
  
"Sure, why not? It's only fair we finish this." Ken replied as he held  
out his digivice. Wormmon and Veemon quickly digivolved into their  
champion states of Stingmon and Exveemon. From there they continued  
digivolving until they had become Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode. The  
other Digimon had also digivolved into their highest stages possible,  
save for Centauramon obviously.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon called out as his attack left his  
cannon. Daemon quickly dodged it, laughing in the process. Silphymon  
and Shakkuamon both attacked Dragomon,  
  
"STATIC FORCE!"  
  
"JUSTICE BEAM!" The attacks converged on the mega level demon of the  
oceans. T.K, Cody and Yolei yelled in triumph. Kari just narrowed her  
eyes. As the dust cleared, the cheers stopped as the children gazed  
upon Dragomon's unhurt form. He smirked as he unleashed his attack  
directly at Kari.  
  
Izzy watched the battle with disdain; he had never felt so helpless in  
all his life,  
  
"Izzy come on... You should really help the others out. They need you."  
Centauramon begged, trying to get through to the red headed teen. Izzy  
just shook his head,  
  
"I can't... Besides they don't need me, I just get in the way." He  
muttered, fresh tears forming in his dark eyes.  
  
"I can't fight without Tentomon anyway... he was my partner... My life and  
soul." He sobbed. Centauramon put an arm around Izzy's shoulder and  
sighed,  
  
"I know it hurts Izzy... but you'll get over it in time..." Centauramon  
was going to continue, but as he looked up he gasped at Dragomon  
building up his attack against Kari. Izzy looked up too, confused as  
to what Centauramon was gasping at. Izzy was about to hang his head  
again, when something snapped,  
  
The attack sailed towards him. Izzy gasped as Kabuterimon stood in  
front of him; blocking the attack...  
  
"I can't... I just can't let Dragomon do that to her... Kari's my best  
friend. I need to help her." He muttered. Centauramon called out as  
Izzy ran full pelt into Kari, knocking her out of the way of  
Dragomon's attack. He gasped as he felt the flames burn into his body.  
All he heard were his friends worried cries for him before he blacked  
out...  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Izzy thought aloud as he stared at the never-ending  
darkness. He looked around before noticing a green blob sitting  
crying.  
  
"... Pabumon?" he asked, not believing what he was seeing. Pabumon  
turned to meet Izzy's dark eyes,  
  
"Izzy, you're not supposed to be here!" he squeaked, half angrily half  
in sorrow. Izzy blinked in confusion,  
  
"Huh?" he asked intelligently.  
  
"You're supposed to be helping the others Koushiro, you're a part of  
the team... you know that."  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"Somewhere where you shouldn't be." Pabumon growled, but he relented,  
"Izzy, I cant move on until you accept the fact that everything that's  
happened in the past is not your fault."  
  
"How can I Pabumon? The whole thing with Kari's medicine when she was  
sick, Daemon getting out of the 'Dark Ocean' and then you getting  
deleted..." Pabumon sighed,  
  
"Izzy... you need to put things into perspective. Did you know that  
Machinedramon had the city bugged?"  
  
"No, but..." Pabumon just continued,  
  
"Did you know what Daemon was planning on doing with you in the 'Dark  
Ocean?" Izzy remained quiet as Pabumon finished, "And finally... Did we  
even expect that attack by Metalcyclonemon?" Izzy hung his head.  
Pabumon sighed,  
  
"I know it's hard Izzy, but your friends need you more than you  
realise." Izzy looked up, "And Kari would probably never forgive  
herself if you don't go back now."  
  
"But me being in this place isn't her fault." Izzy frowned.  
  
"I know that, you know that, but will Kari?" Pabumon asked  
philosophically. A look of realisation dawned on Izzy's face. Pabumon  
smiled,  
  
"I can't get reconfigured, but I'll always be in your heart, Izzy...  
remember that... you should go, the others are getting worried." Izzy  
smiled and nodded as Pabumon glowed with a deep purple light as he  
disappeared,  
  
"Goodbye Pabumon, and thank you." He whispered as a deep purple light  
came over him and he came back to consciousness.  
  
During the short time Izzy was out Daemon and Dragomon were defeating  
the digidestined easily. Kari was in shock for a few seconds, before  
she realised what had happened. Her light brown eyes filled with tears  
as she looked upon Izzy's still form. T.K, Cody and Yolei sat at her  
side, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Why did he go and do that? Stupid kid." She sniffled. Dragomon sensed  
a quick victory and lunged at Kari and Izzy.  
  
"KARI, LOOK OUT!" Tai yelled, the others turned to look, horror was  
carved into their faces. Few could watch as Dragomon's tentacle came  
rushing down... but then it stopped quite suddenly. Dragomon hissed in  
pain as a deep purple light surrounded Izzy. The light radiated a  
power not unlike the Crest of Light's. Dragomon backed off and left  
suddenly as the light became too much. Daemon noticed Dragomon rushing  
off and decided to do the same before he was destroyed by it. The  
digidestined looked on with awe as the light dimmed down. Izzy's eyes  
slowly flickered open,  
  
"Oh god, I've got one major headache. Did anyone get the license  
number of that bus?" he groaned. Kari smiled and hugged Izzy hard,  
  
"IZZY! You're alive... you had us all going for a minute there..." she  
began babbling with relief. Yolei smirked; she knew why Kari was  
behaving like this. Tai just raised a suspicious eyebrow. Izzy gasped  
for breath, trying to get Kari to loosen her hold on him. T.K finally  
dragged Kari off. Izzy thankfully gulped the fresh air down. Kari  
blushed a bright red colour,  
  
"Sorry Izzy, but you had me scared..." Izzy put up a hand to get her to  
be quit for a moment,  
  
"It's ok Kari, just war me before you do that next time... and I'm the  
one who should be apologising."  
  
"No you shouldn't, you saved her life... and that puts you in my good  
books pal." Tai smiled. As Kari and Izzy continued to stare at each  
other, until a soft pink glow came from under Kari's top, while a  
sweet hum and a deep purple glow came from under Izzy's shirt.  
Centauramon gasped as Izzy pulled out his tag,  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" he muttered, more to himself. Gennai  
heard him though, and was just as surprised,  
  
"The Crest of Wisdom... I thought only one digidestined could ever  
handle its power..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ha, ha, ha I left it hanging. Now just to write up the final part to  
the trilogy. Yes you heard right, it's a trilogy. Please read and  
review so I can get the next part up. Ta very much luv gomababe. 


End file.
